


Stupidly Pretty

by LadyFrandrews



Series: Wrong Number Universe [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, Steve's Pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 17:56:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19873705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyFrandrews/pseuds/LadyFrandrews





	Stupidly Pretty

Steve was nervous. 

This was the first time he’d been out since the whole disaster that was his last relationship. 

He doesn’t know why he’d agreed for coffee with the stranger who’d dialed the wrong number.

He does though. If he’s being honest with himself. 

He heard so much of his own heartache reflected in those words meant for someone else. 

“Stop chewing on your lip, he’ll think _we_ made out while you were waiting for him.”

Steve stopped the chewing of his bottom lip and sent a glare Bucky’s direction; “You don’t have to be right here you know.”

Bucky held out his hand, “Then pay up for my coffee and I’ll be out of your hair.”

Steve dug in his back pocket and pulled out a few folded up bills, sorted through them and handed Bucky the ten. 

“Thanks. You look fine. Stop worrying,” Bucky said before turning away and heading towards the line of customers. 

He and Clint had exchanged a quick selfie while they were both on their way to meeting each other. 

He kept glancing towards the front of the store, the main entrance. Watching all the people passing by and coming in. Eventually one of them would be Clint.

He saw a flash of bright red hair, momentarily distracting him, enter the store and head right towards the line of customers waiting to order. 

“Steve?”

He turned around and smiled, “Yes, hi, hello Clint. Nice to meet you.”

And like an idiot, he held out his hand for a shake. Clint took it easily, shaking with a firm grasp. Steve felt callouses. 

“Same. You already order, or?”

Steve shook his head, “No, I uh, I was waiting for you.”

He would spend the rest of his life trying to keep the apples of Clint’s cheeks flushing that shy shade of pink if he could. 

“You’re like stupidly pretty.”

“Excuse me?” he asked, looking over at Clint.

“Aw mouth, no. I uh, I mean, your picture does you no justice man.”

Steve smiled, “Same.”

Yup, he could spend the rest of his life putting that shade of pink on Clint’s cheeks if the other man would let him.


End file.
